


graduation

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Angst, kasamatsu is the senpai of my heart, kikasa is puppy love, manly tears are shed, oblivious boys in love, take the tags away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He laughs bitter and dry and then chokes in his own tears as he packs his belongings from the locker that was his for three whole years, all little mementos of what he earned with blood and sweat and pain."</p><p>Or: it's Yukio's time to say goodbye to school and there are a few things he did not say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graduation

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic for lola a.k.a kachitmatsu, who loves kikasa and who is a very lovely senpai, for kikasa day (go follow her in tumblr if you love knb)

Going away is necessary and natural, but Kasamatsu feels like he is being punched in the gut just by thinking about leaving high school. He gets specially sad when his thoughts wander to the basketball club, his team mates, his kohais, Kise. 

He can not imagine how his life could have been if he had not met Kise, with his bubbly personality and his serious basketball and his beautiful eyes.  He knows he is in love, he has been ever since Kise started playing in the first string; that very first time when he could appreciate what a miracle looks like.

But even if he is hard working and clever and loyal until the very end, he cannot confess what he feels. Kise is a star shinning bright. Blinding, scalding, unattainable, so far out of his reach he can feel people mocking him just for wanting him. He laughs bitter and dry and then chokes on his own tears as he packs his belongings from the locker that was his for three whole years, all little mementos of what he earned with blood and sweat and pain.

There’s the squeak of sport shoes over linoleum, someone opens the door and Kasamatsu hastily dries his tears with his sleeve. He has to be strong, he is still the captain until he is out of court today.

"Senpai, are you there?" and it has to be Kise, of course, life has no mercy for the weak "everyone is waiting for you…" approaching steps and then a tiny gasp "are you crying?" and Kise is holding his face like is a delicate thing and looking at him with those serious eyes which with he plays.

"I am alright, Kise, there was some dirt" he tries to stay composed, even if everything he wants is to lean forward and kiss the breath out of him and cry and scream. "Don’t lie to me, senpai, I’m not that stupid" he is rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs on his cheeks and Kasamatsu can’t help but lean into the touch, just a little. Kise frowns and pouts, he is still magazine cover gorgeous like this, or more because it’s his real silly self and for a heartbeat Kasamatsu is happy to have something from Kise that’s specially his.

"Don’t do this to me, senpai" Kise says, his voice is really low "it’s not fair to me when you are so vulnerable" one of his hands is now massaging Kasamatsu scalp and keeping him from moving. "When you are like this I wanna keep you all by myself" Kasamatsu shivers and closes his eyes "I’m yours alerady, idiot!" he can’t help it, the antagonism "why are you not taking me?".

Kise is quickly to obey and god it is so overwhelming that Kasamatsu is crying again and Kise is crying with him. They are kissing and crying and laughing. Kasamatsu is so happy he can’t think straight.

"You were driving me crazy, Senpai" Kise murmurs as they walk from the locker room and the day is as promising as the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr as fictionhomo and queerositism, go visit!


End file.
